Naruto in the Cyber Matrix
by zerohour20xx
Summary: The battle between Naruto and Sasuke had an unusual effect when Naruto is thrust into the cyber world. NarutoXMegaman Battle Network/NT warrior crossover. Possible Narutoxharem.


Prologue

A/N: This is my first attempt at a NarutoxMegaman battle network/NT warrior and its sequals. Also, the timeline of the story as well as what and when characters appear may be different. The operator of Iceman will be Tory Froid instead of his father, Dr. Froid. The character Mayl will be named Maylu so that people will understand that this is how the name is truely pronounced since in japanese her name was Meiru. If Zero appears in this story then he will have his Megaman X 3-comand mission look instead of the unusual look that he had in the anime and Megaman battle network transmission. Their will also be OC navis and operators and several original battlechips. This story was inspired by **NeoNazo356** and his story "Naruto EXE". I will have some similar elements but the story will greatly differ from his.

Disclaimer: I do not own either the Naruto or Megaman series.

#################################

[The Valley of the End]

The Valley of the End has been a memorial to the fight between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Today was different from the years of silence. Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha had been fought here today. They were both Konoha shinobi but Sasuke had defected from Konohas to join Orochimaru in Otogakure. It had begun as a simple retrieval mission but the group of Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, and Chouji Akamichi ran into a problem when they ran into the Sound Four.

Chouji had stayed behind to fight Jiroubou and was injured heavily to allow the others to continue. Neji had fought Kidoumaru and defeated him with several injuries to himself. Kiba and Akamaru fought Sakon and Ukon and Shikamaru fought Tayuya. Naruto had followed Sasuke to a clearing when a fifth Oto ninja appeared named Kimimaru. Naruto had to fight him for a while till Rock Lee came to fight in his stead while Naruto went after Sasuke. The Sand Siblings Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara were sent to back-up the retrieval team. Kankuro helped Kiba and Akamaru finsh Sakon and Ukon, Temari finished Tayuya, and Gaara finished off Kimimaru.

Naruto had caught up to Sasuke and they stared off. The fight started but by the end of the battle Naruto was laying in a pool of his own blood with a hole straight through his chest. 'Why Sasuke? We were friends. Is this how I'm going to die?' Naruto was thinking back on his life. He had suffered the hatred of the villagers for the attack of the Kyuubi and had finally found a few friend only for it all to be taken away the the one that he saw as a brother. 'No. I refuse to die. Not now, not ever!' The energy from the Kyuubi surged and grew wild around Naruto's body. The energy moved inward and then it was gone...along with Naruto Uzumaki.

_________________________________

Its the year 200X and technology has advanced to an incredible point. The world has been connected through a cyber matrix that is linked to everything form the home computer to space and to everywhere in between. A great creation has been invented. A powerful handheld called PET or PErsonal Terminal. These PETs are devices that act as phones, pagers, instant messagers, news beams, hacking tools, and did much more. Inside each PET is a NetNavi or **Net**work **Navi**gator also called Navi for short. These Navis are semi-sentient to fully sentient programs with artificial intelligence. The world has been in relative peace for years except for malevolent hackers known as cyber terrorist.

[In Net city]

Net city, a vast city inside of the net that allowed the Navis to have there own life and interact easier with other Navis. It was a normal day there until a red energy appeared and ran wild through the city. The red energy swelled and ran rampant through the city streets. "Whoa, what was that?" A Navi in blue armor asked. "I don't know Megaman but we need to check it out." The blonde Navi in pink replied. "Hey, Roll wait up!" Megaman chased after her through the city. The two ran following the red energy as it began to grew thicker as they went farther. The two got to the source of the strange energy they saw it receed to see a boy with spiky blonde hair, a orange jumpsuit, and blue sandels. "Lets get him to SciLab."

Megaman said and the two took him through a carried him to SciLab and brought him to Dr. Yuichiro Hikari. "Megaman and Roll, what can I do for you?" Yuichiro asked through his computer to the Navis in the SciLab net. "Dad, we need you to take a look at the boy that we brought here. He looks injured and was letting out a wierd red energy." Dr. Hikari was confused by what he saw. 'This boy looks human. No armor, no markings. Lets see what is in his code.' As Yuichiro was thinking, Lan Hikari, Maylu Sakurai, Dex Oyama, Yai Ayanokouji, and Haruka Hikari walked into his lab as Gutsman and Glyde appeared in the SciLab net. "Hey dad, whats going on? Megaman told me to get he on the double so what the emergancy?"

Dr. Hikari brought up a window on the large screen. "Megaman and Roll brought this boy to me and as you can see he is not a normal Navi. According to the diagnostic, he is human yet he has a complete Navi code at the same time. He seems to be able to be a Navi in the net but also a human if we could find a way to...wait, I have and idea." He brought up a ne w window. "This is what we are calling the 'Cyber-gate'.In theory, it will allow the real world and the cyber world to interact and let, at some point, humans to go to the cyber world and Navis to come to ours. We have the prototype ready but it is untested. After he wakes up we will try to see if it works."

[Meanwhile in the SciLab net]

While Dr. Hikari and the group were talking in SciLab, Roll was doing her best to heal the boy. "It just won't heal. I keep trying to close up the wound but nothing seems to work. There seems to be something here...it looks like a memory file linked to the wound. Dr. Hikari, can you play the file?" A screen with Yuichiro's face pops up. "Lets see. It has an encryption code on it but it seems that it is already unlocked. I'll play it."

A new screen pops up. On the screen shows the boy infront of them and another boy with black hair, red eyes, and a blue shirt with a fan on the back. "Naruto, you don't know what its like to lose your family!" The black haired boy called out. "Your right Sasuke, I don't. How could I understand losing a family when I never had one in the first place?!" The group watched as the battle ensued. They watched until they saw Naruto covered in the red energy that they had found him covered in. They saw as the boy named Sasuke changed in a horrible way. The two charged each other. "**Chidori**!" "**Rasengan**!" They saw as Sasuke pierced Naruto's chest and then the screen goes black.

As the screen faded, the wound on Naruto healed. "ugh...Where...Where am I?"

####################################  
That the end of the first chapter. There will be pairings in this story but they might not be the canon pairings. I haven't picked a timeline yet but it will atleast be after 2/3rds of Battle network 1 or into the second game. It will have parts from the anime. Wait...whats that?!

**???: Mwhahahaha. You may be the author but I am the ruler of the digital world!**

me: I don't think so Kilokahn! You haven't even been around since the early '90s so theres no way you have any power. You're a virus, right?

**Kilokahn: That would be the closest thing that your tiny mind could recognise, meat-thing.**

me: Then say hello to my little friend. A little something call a Norton anti-virus software. Say goodbye Kilokahn!

**Kilokahn: No!!!! **

software: VIRUS HAS BEEN DELEATED.

me: Sorry about that. As I was saying...here are the polls:

Who should Naruto be paired with? (There will not be any Naruto girls unless I decide to do so later. There can be multipe girls.)

Humans:

Maylu (Roll's operator)

Jasmine (Meddy's operator)

Mary (Ring's operator from Chip challenge)

Yai (Glyde's operator)

Sal (Woodman's operator)

Miyu (Skullman's operator)

Shunko (Aquaman's operator)

Maddy (From WWW and Colorman's operator)

Anetta (Plantman's operator)

Princess Pride (Knightman's operator)

Ribitta (Toadman's operator)

OC (You describe)

Navis:

Roll

Serenade

Meddy

Iris

Ring

Ciel (Megaman Zero)

Aile (ZX)

Pandora (ZX & ZX Advent)

Praire (ZX)

Leviathan (Megaman Zero)

Cinnamon (X command mission)

Nana (X command mission)

Marino (X command mission)

Alia (X)

OC (You describe)

Ideas for original chips?


End file.
